


My Hands Are Shaky; My Knees Are Weak

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon #1 prompted “Len saying something with ‘are you okay?’ to Barry if that’s cool?’ Anon #2 prompted ‘barry telling len “you’re just a really good kisser” pls and thank you!’ Anon #3 prompted ‘Could you have Barry & Len take a walk through the park with cuddles & hand-holding, please?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands Are Shaky; My Knees Are Weak

“Are you okay?” Len asks, and he actually sounds concerned.

Barry groans, face pressed into Len’s sweater, hands curled tight into the wool. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Sure about that?”

“I’m fine!” Barry says with a touch of annoyance. “It’s just- you’re just-” He can feel himself starting to blush. “You’re just a really good kisser.” His lips are still tingling a little from what had just happened.

They’d been walking home, taking a walk through the park after their date. Barry had been hesitant to go ice-skating at first, not trusting his balance even without a pair of blades strapped to his feet, but Len had insisted. He certainly knew what he was doing, movements confident and sure as he guided Barry around the rink. Barry had relaxed and tried to enjoy their evening, and to his surprise, found himself having fun. After an hour of skating, however, Barry had been tired out and they’d left.

The city park had been decorated around the same time the open-air ice rink was put up in the town square. Strands of lights were wrapped around streetlights and trees, and some of the evergreens were even decorated with red and gold ornaments and tinsel. Barry had gasped softly at the pretty sight.

Len glanced over at him, then at the park. He’d smiled and tugged Barry towards the snow-lined path. Barry had followed hesitantly.

“Len? Why are we going this way? The bike’s back-”

“Change of plans. Taking the scenic route. Besides, it loops back towards the library. We’ll be fine.” Len said.

Barry smiled softly and stopped resisting, speeding up just a little to walk shoulder-to-shoulder with Len. Their joined hands brushed against the wool of Len’s sweater and the fabric of Barry’s jacket with each step.

They had walked about halfway into the park, Barry gazing with wide-eyed wonder at all of the trees. Then Len had slowed down before he stopped walking altogether. Barry looked at him, confused.

“Len? Why are we- mmm!”

Len had turned, dropping Barry’s hand in favor of reaching up and framing Barry’s face in between his palms before kissing him deeply. Barry couldn’t bite back his whimper at the first touch, the sudden and unexpected, yet not unwelcome contact. Slowly, Len had tugged him backwards, stepping back and pulling Barry along until they were on the edge of the path. It seemed to be deserted except for them, but Len wasn’t about to run the risk of being interrupted.

The kiss had quickly devolved into something hard and fast, Barry pressing himself against every inch of Len he could. Len lowered his hands to Barry’s waist, skimming them over Barry’s back, pressing him even closer. Barry had tried to pull back to breathe. Len wouldn’t let him, chasing his lips and pulling him back into the kiss.

Barry groans again at the memory. Although, was it fair to call it a memory if it had only happened a minute ago?

He doesn’t realize he’s voiced that thought aloud until he hears and answering chuckle.

“I hope my kisses are a little more than just a memory for you, Barry.”

“Stop that,” Barry says. “You are not allowed to do the flirting thing until I’ve got my knees under control. Give me thirty seconds. At least! Before you start smooth talking me again. I can only take so much, you know.”

Len laughs again. “Whatever you say, Barry.” He tightens his grip to keep Barry from pulling away, and presses a kiss to the edge of Barry’s ear. Barry smacks him halfheartedly on the chest in protest.

“Thirty seconds. Or I swear I’m going to lose all control of my knees and I’ll make you carry me back.”

“You say that like it’s a punishment. You do know how much I enjoy having you in my arms?”

“Thirty seconds!”

“We’re down to five now. Four, three, two-” Len pulls back, putting about a foot of distance in between them, eyes sparkling wickedly as he takes in Barry’s mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips. “One.”

“Did you seriously count- Mmm! Again, really- mmm.”

Okay, so maybe going a little weak at the knees isn’t that big of a problem when Len is there to hold him up. 


End file.
